


Stars High Up In The Sky

by torinokomachi



Series: Hello World Universe [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Team Bonding, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: Izuku always loved how the skies are reflected at the waters in Route 120 in his Hoenn journey. Even more so in the night where stars are visible high time. After his journey in Hoenn, he makes a point of visiting Route 120 twice a month, often times, with guests. (Companion one-shot collections to Hello World.)





	Stars High Up In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be read as a stand alone, but you may find yourself confused at several things so do give [Hello World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806766/chapters/29233293) a read first!

He stops himself from going to the Hoenn Pokémon league after gaining his final badge in Hoenn. His team now consist of his Gallade, Lucario, Samurott, Sylveon, Arcanine, and Flygon.

He had given full ownership of his Pidgeot to mom, seeing that she likes his mom more than she likes him. And at least she and Kangaskhan can keep mom company.

Just exiting from the Pokémon Mart, his team's health restored after the gym battle with Juan and items such as potions, repels, escape ropes, and full heals stocked, he sent out his newly caught Flygon.

It was a rocky start between them actually. He entered the desert in Route 111 without so much of a preparation from navigating through the sandstorm. His Lucario offering to navigate in his stead due to his part steel typing making him immune to Sand Storm.

He just had to be caught in a trap by a Trapinch looking for food, but before the Trapinch could bite him, Lucario managed to pull him out of the sand, then he had to trip and one of the empty Poké Balls in his pocket had fallen out, and it caught the Trapinch in a single ball.

Yeah, it was oddly anti-climatic.

The Trapinch wasn't pleased and tried to bite him when he tried to get close.

But they manage to get closer later.

It was a quiet day as he sent Trapinch out with Sylveon to play together as he takes a break in Route 117. But one clumsy move caused Trapinch to fall to the water body nearby where a Corpish lies waiting for the right moment to attack.

He sent out Samurott to stop the Corpish from attempting anything, together with Sylveon, while he dives in to save Trapinch.

The water isn't particularly deep, but Trapinch's ground typing meant that it couldn't stay long enough underwater.

Luckily, Trapinch didn't fall far off. Samurott helped take him to the ground again with Sylveon watching from the side. He sent out Arcanine on the other, seeing the Trapinch, the Legendary Pokémon gave him a nod as he breaths out small embers of fire near, but not near enough to his position and keep them warm.

When Trapinch opened his eyes, he was in tears and snuggled him for warmth as he petted the Ant Pit Pokémon to comfort it.

While that was the time he and Trapinch finally hit it off, Trapinch came to fear water bodies after the near drowning and it took a real long while for him to be able to get used to water again, and when he finally evolved to Flygon, he finally braves himself to fly across the water and no longer feared it. He can now dive without a care and have fun in the water.

Now he looked at the Mystic Pokémon. “Up for a ride to the usual spot buddy?”

The Flygon gave him an enthusiastic nod in response as he prepped himself to Flygon's back and the dragon flies.

The sun was about to set when he just left the Poké Mart so it was a perfect time.

They landed at Route 120, to be exact, their Secret base in Route 120. There was a tree near to this really old ruins and berry trees. Some wild grasses need to be passed so he always stock some repels.

He sent out the rest of his team and they watch as the sun slowly sets and welcome the night.

And that is when the magic begins.

The stars are always bright in Route 120.

He loved how the waters around the route reflect the sky and especially during the night where you can see the stars so clearly.

He had already set up some camping equipments near before the sun sets, a portable barbeque grill, some berries, chicken, beef, fish, fresh waters, soda pops, lemonades, and Moomoo milks.

He was real grateful for Silph Co. and other trainer related companies for giving a technology for Trainer Bags to be able to carry anything into it. He wouldn't be able to fit the portable barbeque grill otherwise.

He also brough out the table that he used for the Secret Base up at the tree to lay the eating utensils for himself and his team.

He also slide in some Poké Blocks for his team.

Spicy ones for Lucario and Sylveon, Sweet ones for Flygon, and Dry ones for Arcanine. Gallade and Samurott usually take whatever and don't have a preferred flavor so he gave them a mixture of them with quiet a lot more bitter and sour Poké Blocks, which are left overs from his Poké Block making sessions.

And a few Poké Puffs in the mix.

When the stars shine, he clapped his hands to gather their attention. “Alright team, let's make ourselves dinner while we watch the stars!”

There was a chorus of cheers from his team as they start to help him make the food. Often with some mishaps. Such as:

“Sylveon! You're not supposed to take the berries until they're grilled!” He called out to his Sylveon who was sneaking some of the berries meant to be used for one Berry Grill.

Or:

“Too much fire in that one.” He spoke as he and Arcanine stared at the carnage that is the burnt fish meat.

Despite it all, they enjoyed themselves, eating together as they watched the stars.

When they finished eating, they cleaned up the area before he laid back on the tree where his Secret Base is located.

Samurott, Arcanine and Flygon surrounded the tree and himself and lay next to him. The former two on his right and the latter on his left.

Sylveon next to him with Gallade and Lucario sitting near him on one side.

Gallade was drinking the Fresh Water together with Lucario who took one Soda Pop.

He himself held a cup of warm Moomoo Milk on his favorite All Might Mug, warmed by Arcanine himself, as they watched the stars in silence.

This is why he set up a permanent Secret Base in Route 120 and why he makes a point on coming here every month twice.

The stars are always there to be enjoyed and it's fun to watch them together with his Pokémon.

It's never boring without them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick short one-shot accompanying “Hello World”.  
> Pokémon team bonding ahoy.  
> Hit me up on discord (shuuenmei#3425)! If you're interested, I just open up a discord server [here](https://discord.gg/zyKNh7)!  
> See you next time!


End file.
